Nico Nico Dictionary
In the world of utaite one might come upon various Japanese terms in which one might not have a thorough understanding of. Well, search no further, the Nico Nico Dictonary is here! Here you will find explanations of the words that utaite may use and terms that are often used to describe various utaite. # '184' 184 is a Nico Nico Douga term used in namahousous, which means "anonymous". In a namahousou, unnamed users are anonymous, and have to change their settings to be viewable as an individual user to the host and other users. '888888888' 888888888 is a term used on Nico Nico Douga to mean applause or to clap. In Japanese the number 8 is pronounced as "hachi", which sounds close to "pachi" (パチ), which means "to applaud or clap". A 'Anison' Anison (アニソン) is a portmanteau of the words "anime" and "song", and refers to any song that originates from anime, whether it be an opening theme, ending theme, insert song, or character song. 'Awasetemita' Awasetemita (合わせてみた, lit. tried to combine) is a mix of two or more renditions of a song. It is not an original upload of the singer. Rather, a person, often unrelated, takes a few singers' covers and combines them to make a chorus-like version. Unlike with YouTube choruses, the utaite in them are generally not involved. The term is related to (合唱). B 'BGM' In general, BGM is an abbreviation of "background music". However, on Nico Nico Douga , they are user-made medleys, usually very long, that function as a playlist of sorts. Some are for specific purposes, such as "for going to sleep BGM" or "while doing homework BGM". 'Bijin' Bijin (美人) means "beautiful woman". Not to be confused with Bishoujo, which is used for younger looking pretty girls. 'Bishoujo' Bishoujo (美少女) means "pretty girl". Not to be confused with Bijin, which is used for more mature looking beautiful women. 'Blomaga' Blomaga (ブロマガ) is a feature on Nico Nico Douga that allows users to post blog posts. The word "blomaga" is a portmanteau of "blog" and "magazine". Users can place blomaga in their watchlist, just as they can watch Mylists and communities. 'Bishounen' Bishounen (美少年) It refers to younger good looking guys. Not to be confused with Ikemen, which is used for more mature looking handsome men. It is commonly abbreviated as "Bishie". 'Bokukko' Bokukko (ボクっ娘) Also known as "Bokko", it is a Japanese term for a girl that acts like a boy. (lit. a tomboy) The term originated from the fact that "Bokukko" tend to use "boku" (masculine form of I) rather than "watashi" (neutral form of I) when referring to themselves. Bokukko is combination of the words "boku" 僕/ボク and "musume" 娘 (read as "ko"), which literally translates to "I (masculine form of I) girl." D 'Damatte Mylist' Damatte Mylist (黙ってマイリス, lit. silent Mylist) is a tag on Nico Nico Douga that is put on videos where the number of comments is less (often significantly so) than the number of mylists. 'Down' Down (どwn) It is a term used on Nico Nico Douga and stands for "download" (lit. download a video). It is spelled with a the hiragana for do (ど) and English "wn". It is a slang that can be found on Nico Nico Douga. Its antonym is Up (うp). E 'Enchou/Enchotsu' Enchou/Enchotsu (延長/えんちょつ) is a term used in namahousous used to congratulate the host of a namahousou if it gets extended. Namahousous are 30 minutes by default, but if users pay points, the namahousou can be extended. Enchou (延長, lit. extension) demonstrate that a namanushi is quite popular and is celebrated by comments of "enchotsu" (えんちょつ), which is a shortened version of "enchou otsukare" (延長おつかれ) which means "thank you for your effort in having an extension". G 'Gasshou' Gasshou (合唱) means "chorus" in Japanese, and is used on Nico Nico Douga primarily to denote fan-made choruses of covers ranging from 4 to 300 utaite. These are not organized by the utaite themselves; however, the video makers almost always credit each included utaite. The term is related to awasetemita (合わせてみた). 'gdgd' gdgd (グダグダ, gudaguda) is a term that means "lazy" or "sloppy", etc. It can be used in namahousous when a user hosts a chat housou (chats with the viewers). 'GJ' GJ is term used on Nico Nico Douga, short for "Good Job". It is usually used at the end of a video to congratulate the user for a good job on the video. H 'hshs' hshs is a term used on Nico Nico Douga to refer to excited breathing (ハァハァ, haahaa), often used when talking about something ecchi/erotic in nature. I 'Ikemen' Ikemen (イケメン) It is a Japanese term that refers to a handsome, mature looking man. It comes from the word Iketeru Men (イケてる面, lit. cool face). Men (面) means face, but it is also known as a homonym of the English word "men". When used for utaite, it refers to manly guys, though rarely it is used for a women with a voice that sounds like a man's. Not to be confused with Bishounen (美少年), which is a term used to refer to good looking younger boys. J 'JK, JC, JS' JK (usually in all capitals) stands for Joshi Kousei (女子高生), which means "high school girl". Likewise, JC stands for Joshi Chuugakusei (女子中学生), meaning "middle school girl"; while JS stands for Joshi Shogakusei (女子小学生), meaning "elementary/grade school girl". Their equivalent terms for male students are DK, DC, and DS, with the "D" in each acronym standing for Danshi (男子), or male, instead of "Joshi". 'jk' The letters "jk" (usually in lowercase to differentiate from JK, above) are also used as shorthand for many other different phrases in the Japanese internet community, but most commonly j'oushikiteki ni '''k'angaete (常識的に考えて) which literally means "to think using common sense", but colloquially "if you think about it" or "seriously". K '''Kamikyoku Kamikyoku (神曲, lit. godly song) refers to songs that have achieved great fame and have received many covers. Most kamikyoku can be found on our Famous Utattemita Songs page. 'Katsuzetsu' Katsuzetsu (滑舌, lit. slick tongue) is a term that refers to skill in speaking or singing very quickly yet articulately. Katsuzetsu is necessary for fast songs such as Ura Omote Lovers and is greatly admired. 'Kotehan' Kotehan (コテハン) means "username". In smaller namahousous, the host will often ask new users for their handle name so they know which users they are talking to. 'ktkr' ktkr stands for kitakore (来たこれ, lit. "It's here!", "It came!"), and is usually used when someone has been satisfied in watching a video or has been waiting for a user to upload something for a long time. 'ky' Stands for Kuuki Yomenai (空気読めない, lit, "Cannot read the atmosphere"). It refers to someone who makes statements inappropriate to the mood. mky, which stands for Maji Kuuki Yomenai (まじ空気読めない, lit. "Seriously cannot read the atmosphere"), is used for particularly annoying cases. L 'Loli' Loli (ロリ) It is used to describe a girl who either seems younger than she is or is very young. "Loli" originated from the book "Lolita' by Vladimir Nabokov, since the nickname of the lead female is Lolita. Related words are "Lolita" and "Lolicon". M 'Makijita' Makijita (巻き舌, lit. rolling one's tongue) is the Japanese term for the alveolar trill, otherwise known as "rolling your R's". This technique is used to give a song a "cool" or "rough" edge. Some utaite are known for their use and proficiency at "makijita", particularly Ayaponzu＊, who is known as the "makijita princess" (巻き舌プリンセス). 'Moe' Moe (萌え) It is commonly used in Japan. It means "budding/young, attractive, cute/adorable" and is used to describe characters that are appealing to the senses and some times seem or are young. Moe is said to originate from "Sailor Moon" or "Kyoryu Wakusei", but its exact origins are unknown. 'Motto hyouka sareru beki' Motto hyouka sareru beki (もっと評価されるべき, lit. ought to have more attention) is a phrase used on Nico Nico Douga to tag videos that users consider excellent but seem not to have as many views as they deserve. Variations include Motto Motto Hyouka Sareru Beki (もっともっと評価されるべき, lit. "ought to have much more attention") and Sotto Hyouka Sareru Beki (そっと評価されるべき, lit. "ought to have tons of attention") 'Mylist' Mylist (マイリスト) A term used on Nico Nico Douga. Mylists are like a combination of a playlist and favorites. On Nico Nico Douga, you can create Mylists, which are a playlist of videos. Mylists can be for a list of favorites, a list of a user's own videos or for songs a user wants to use in choruses; utaite record all their covers in a Mylist seperate from all other videos. Mylists are crucial to Nico Nico Douga rankings and usually count for a fairly large portion of the grading and ranking calculations. On the English version of Nico Nico Douga, it is stylized as "My List". N 'Namahousou' A namahousou (生放送) is a live broadcast set up by a person at Niconico Live. Namahousous are 30 minutes by default, but users can pay with points to extend the length of their housou. This process is known as （延長, lit. extension); thus, upon an enchou, viewers will congratulate the host with comments of "enchotsu" (えんちょつ). Namahousous can cover any kind of topic, from singing or gaming to just chatting. Some users choose to use webcam videos on their namahousou, but most users just use a still picture or a black screen. A namahousou where the user shows their face is known as "Kaodashi" (顔出し). 'Namanushi' Namanushi (生主) is the term given to people who host namahousous. It comes from the "nama" (生) in "namahousou" and "nushi" (主) which means "host". 'Netabare' Netabare (ネタバレ) A Japanese term which means "spoilers". It is usually used in namahousous where the host is playing a game. 'Netaite' Netaite (ネタい手) are utaite who either sing neta songs or parody songs. It's made up of the words "neta" and "utaite". Well known netaite include recog, Funi (Imouto), ＿＿ and Shijin. 'Nico Nico Douga' Nico Nico Douga (ニコニコ動画), abbreviated as NND) is a video site from Japan similar to YouTube, except users' comments appear directly on the video screen. It comes from the word Nico Nico Douga (ニコニコ動画, lit. Smile Video), which is a combination of two words. "niconico" (ニコニコ) is the onomatopoeia of "smile". Douga (動画) is Japanese for video. Nico Nico Douga is where utaite originate from. An in-depth article on Nico Nico Douga can be found here. As of April 26, 2012, Nico Nico Douga has renamed itself to NicoNico. However, its original name Nico Nico Douga is still used, albeit it is not its official name. More information can be found here. 'Nico Nico Indies' Nico Nico Indies (ニコニコインディーズ, abbreviated as NNI) is a category tag on Nico Nico Douga that refers to original songs not made for VOCALOID but sung by utaite. Sometimes instrumental originals are also referred to as Nico Nico Indies. O 'Odorite/Odottemita' Odottemita (踊ってみた), which means "tried to dance", is the dancing equivalent of utattemita. Dancers, called "odorite" (踊り手), will upload videos of themselves dancing to songs. Much like in the utaite community, many of these songs are VOCALOID, but other genres such as anime and J-Pop are also represented. Some users on Nico Nico Douga can be classified as both utaite and odorite, although they will usually have their main activity in one category, such as maro. (mainly utaite) and Miume (mostly odorite). For more information on odorite, please visit the Odorite Wiki here. 'Ok' Ok (おｋ) A Nico Nico Douga term for 'okay', combining the hiragana for "o" (お) with the English character "k". It is usually used when the user puts a warning at the beginning of a video or asks a question, where they will put "おｋ? -->", in which case the users will usually comment back with "おｋ". 'Otsu', Otsukare Otsu, Otsukare (おつ、お疲れ) Usually seen at the end of a namahousou performance, basically thanking the host for his/her efforts. P '''-P' -P is a common tag, sometimes called honorific, that is added to the end of a user's name on Nico Nico Douga, but also can be used for other areas (2). It generally stands for Producer, and therefore is used for VOCALOID Producers (including anyone who creates content) (2). This honorific can be added by the user him or herself, but is preferred to be earned and added by his or her fans in the Nico Nico Douga community only (1). (In the overseas community , it is considered rude and innappropriate to add the "-P" after your name if you did not earn it through your work.)Source 1Source 2 (Translation of Japanese NNPedia)Source 3 (Original Japanese page) 'Points' Points (abbreviated as pt) are used on Nico Nico Douga as a way to show appreciation for a video. Points cost money to buy, and any user can donate points to a video. After receiving the points, the video will be advertised. The more points a video has the more the video is advertised. 'ptpt' ptpt is short for "putsuputsu" (プツプツ) and a term used when a namahousou, call or Skype call is laggy. R 'ROM' ROM (ロム) A Japanese term that refers to people who watch and listen to videos and namahousous but do not comment (lurkers). 'Ryouseirui' Ryouseirui (両声類) literally translates to "both vocal species", and is a Japanese term to describe people who are able to sing both genders. An English equivalent of this word would be "trap". S 'S_T' S_T stands for "Super ___ Time", a tag used on Nico Nico Douga often added by viewers to denote that there is a sudden change in the tone of the utattemita. For example, when Glutamine sings the song correctly, often in the last stanza of the song, there are usually many comments saying SCT (スーパーカンペタイム, Super CunPa Time). Other variation include putting the utaite's name in the middle. 'Sasuga' Sasuga (さすが or 流石) means "as expected" and is seen in comments when an song exemplifies an utaite's unique style. It is a positive phrase, basically meaning "as expected of the amazing _____" rather than a disappointed-sounding "ah, as expected." 'Serifu' Serifu (台詞, セリフ or せりふ, lit. written dialogue) is used on Nico Nico Douga to refer to spoken words that are inserted into a song. Usually they add to the atmosphere of the song or add a comedic element. 'Shoken' Shoken (初見, lit. first view) is a term that is often seen as comments in videos that indicates that someone is seeing the video of a certain utaite, series, or producer. In namahousous, it indicates that this is the first time someone has come to to see a namahousou from that particular namanushi. Some smaller-group namahousous will say "shoken welcome" (初見歓迎, shoken kangei), meaning they encourage new viewers to visit. 'Shota' Shota (ショタ) It is used to describe a seemingly young guy or a really young boy. The term originated from the series "Tetsujin 28-go", since the name of the protagonist is Shotarou. ''Singlink' Singlink (シングリンク) is a social networking group for people in the utattemita category. Their website can be found here. T 'Taseirui' Taseirui (多声類, lit. many voice type) is sometimes seen in tags of a utattemita in which a single utaite uses several different voices. Large group songs featuring many utaite , such as Mr. Music, are often sung by one utaite to demonstrate their proficiency in "taseirui". Many utaite who are "taseirui" are also considered and have a large range and flexible voice. 'tmt' tmt also written as tomato (トマト) is short for "tomatta" (止まった), used when a Namahousou lags or suddenly stops. U 'Umai/Umeee' Umai (うまい or 上手い, lit. skillful) is a Japanese slang term often used to describe pleasant-sounding voices. It is also commonly seen as Umeee (うめええ) which is an alternative slang pronunciation where as many extra "e"s can be added as necessary. 'Up' Up (うp) A Nico Nico Douga term for upload (lit. to upload videos), which is abbreviated to "up". It is spelled with the hiragana for u (う) and an English "p". It is a common slang found in Nico Nico Douga video comments. Its antonym is Down (どwn). 'Upotsu' Upotsu (うぽつ/うｐ乙) A term used on videos, short for "up otsukare" (うｐおつかれ), used for congratulating someone for an upload of a video. 'Utaite' Utaite (歌い手) is a Japanese term for people who cover previously released songs and post them on Nico Nico Douga under the utattemita category. The term "utaite" is unique to Nico Nico Douga singers, making it different from "kashu" (歌手), which means "singer" in general. For a more thorough definition please visit the utaite article on the wiki. 'Utattemita' Utattemita (歌ってみた) is a Japanese term which literally means "tried to sing". For a more through definition please visit the utattemita page. 'Utattemita Tour' An Utattemita Tour (歌ってみたツアー) is an event on Nico Nico Douga where one person invites several utaite to sing songs with a certain theme. For a more through definition please visit the Utattemita Tours page. 'Utau P Series' Utau P Series (歌うPシリーズ) is a tag on Nico Nico Douga that is used when user who are predominantly producers also sing as utaite. The P in the tag, which comes from the word "producer", is also used as a suffix in some producer names, for example, . Equivalently, there is the Utau Eshi Series (歌う絵師シリーズ) tag for illustrators. W 'w' w is the japanese equivalent of "lol". It comes from the word "warau" (笑う), which means "to smile/laugh". As with "lol", often times multiple "w" are used. 'Wakotsu' Wakotsu (わこつ) A term used in namahousous, short for Waku Otsukare (わくおつかれ), used for congratulating a user for getting the namahousou slot. 'Warota' Warota (ワロタ) is a term derived from the word "waratta" (笑った), basically meaning "I lol'd". Similar in meaning to wwww, except it is used when talking about something specific that made the user laugh. 'wktk' wktk is an acronym from the word wakuwaku tekateka (ワクワクテカテカ), an onomatopoeia of being excited and eager. Frequently seen in comments in the first few seconds of a video to show that a viewer is excited to watch. Y 'Yabai/Yabeee' Yabai (やばい, lit. dangerous or risky) can be seen in the comments when an utaite does an extreme voice, such as low/high/sexy, or otherwise not in his /her/the song's usual style. It is also commonly seen as Yabeee (やべええ/ヤベエエ) which is an alternative slang pronunciation where as many extra "e"s can be added as necessary to convey shock. References Category:Content Category:Resource